An intravenous catheter apparatus of this kind is generally known. The needle guard serves to prevent a person handling the intravenous catheter apparatus from accidentally coming into contact with the needle tip after placement of the catheter tube in and subsequent removal of the needle from a patient's vein. Thereby, the intravenous catheter apparatus helps to avoid unwanted transmission of blood borne diseases.
Generally, when the needle is withdrawn from a patient, the needle grates or otherwise causes friction or creates a drag as it slides/passes through a catheter, a catheter hub or through a needle guard creating drag or a withdrawal force.
It is desired to provide an intravenous catheter apparatus that significantly decreases the withdrawal force required and friction caused as a needle is withdrawn through a catheter hub being protected by a needle guard.